Welcome to mystery
by Mariella Montgomery
Summary: Addek one shot, written together with Antoni. It's about Addie and Derek in med school and how Derek could have met the Montgomery's.


Hey guys,

Antoni and I wrote another one shot. It's about Addie and Derek in med school and how Derek could have met the Montgomery's.

We're not Shonda, so we don't own anything.

The title is the song "Welcome to mystery" by the Plain White T's.

Hope you'll enjoy it and review.

Love Mariella and Antoni

* * *

><p><strong>Welcome to mystery<strong>

On their first day of med. school Addison and Derek have met the first time. On first sight, Derek fell for Addison. This was nearly 3 years ago. It took a while to convince her to go out with him and a couple of dates until they official became a couple. This was about two and a half years ago.

"What do you want for breakfast honey?" Derek asked Addison when he got out of bed.

Addison was still half asleep. She opened her eyes lazily. "Something sweet?" She grinned at Derek seductively.

"So something like you?" He teased. "You taste very sweet." he pecked her lips.

She kissed him back. "Can't we stay in bed a bit longer?"

"Nope. We agreed to meet the others later. So how about pancakes or cinnamon waffles?" He suggested.

Addison leaned in a bit more, so that Derek could see that she was only in her panties and bra. "The others could wait a little bit longer."

"I don`t think so. Not again." When he remembered the last time why they were late, a smile spread over his face.

"Oh come on Derek Shepherd, you're mean!" Addison whined.

"I am not mean. Now what do you want to eat?"

"Fine. It's cinnamon waffles then."

"They are on their way." he smiled and started cooking as soon as he reached the kitchen.

"Thanks." She smiled after him sweetly. "I stay in bed if you don't mind, you're lots better at this cooking thing."

"Yeah. Now I know why you want to marry me. So I can feed you." Derek teased her like he had done it thousand times before.

"You know me. That's the only reason I want to become your little wify: The good food."

"I always knew you`re only using me." He said faking a sob.

Addison got dressed in one of his boxers and one of his flannels and went over to him in the kitchen. "Oh come on, you love me."

"I do." he smiled widely when he turned around to kiss her.

Addison smiled and leaned in. "Love you too, Shepherd."

"Are you going to be Mrs. Shepherd?" He asked her carefully.

"Not today I would say."

"This was a serious question." he told her.

Addison looked at him wired. "What?"

"Will you do me the honor and become Mrs. Shepherd?"

"I ... oh my ... gosh, I'm ..." Addison was speechless for a moment. Then she smiled at him. "Yes Derek, I would be honored."

"Really?" He asked. He didn`t plan to ask her like that but had planned it already so he had a ring.

"Sure. You asked me and here's your answer: It's yes!"

"I love you." He pulled her close and hugged her dearly. He then kissed her passionately. "I already have a ring." he explained to her. "I`ll get it."

She smiled at him. She couldn't really believe it that he has really asked her just a moment ago if she wants to marry him. He quickly walked into Addison`s bedroom and got the ring. He was already carrying it around for weeks but never found the right moment to ask her.

He came back quickly and showed her the ring. It was a simple platinum ring with a big diamond.

Addison was speechless. She knew Derek wasn't THAT rich and that it for sure cost a lot. "Oh my gosh, it's so beautiful."

"I hoped you would say that. But I wasn`t sure."

She kissed him. "I love it, but you know you could have given me a plastic ring and I would have said yes too. You know that, right?"

"Only the best for you."

"Derek, I really love this ring, but it had to have cost a lot, you know that wasn't necessarily. I would have said yes and don't care the ring that much."

"Drop it. I bought that ring because I only want the best for my beautiful future wife." he smiled. "And now I should go on cooking our breakfast."

She kissed him. "I love you and it's really the most amazing ring I have ever seen. I never want to take it off again."

"The good thing is you never have to take it off again."

She smiled at him. In this moment the doorbell was ringing.

"Can you get the door. I think it might be Mark." Derek asked Addison while he was baking the first waffles.

Addison shrugged. "Sure. He has seen me in less before." She said grinning. "By the way mister, I really want to celebrate tonight."

"We will." he promised and smirked.

She smirked back and then she opened the door. "Mark, you're timing sucks like ..." Then she really looked up and saw her parents standing in front of her. She was really speechless.

"Addison. It`s nice to see you." The Captain smiled at his daughter. "But maybe you should get dressed in something more appropriate?" He suggested.

Bizzy looked at her daughter from head to too. "You look horrible. Where do you have these clothes from?"

Addison only starred at them. She was unable to say anything or warn Derek that this wasn't Mark. Then Bizzy and the Captain walked into their daughter's apartment. Their shock was quiet big when they saw Derek cooking in only his boxer shorts.

Addison followed them. "Ahmm... maybe you should go to the living room and we dress in something more appropriate." She suggested, when she saw that Bizzy was about to freak out. The Captain nodded approvingly and led Bizzy into the living room.

Addison dragged Derek to the bedroom. "Oh gosh, this is bad, this is really bad, oh ... what should we do?"

"Those are your parents?" Derek asked to make sure.

"Yes."

"And you never told them about me right? What do we tell them?"

Addison grabbed a jeans and an emerald shirt.

"I don't know ... it's just, you know me. I'm not really close to any of my family, except Archer, who calls once a week."

"Let's just get this over with." Derek exclaimed when he slipped in his trousers.

"Derek, I'm ... you it's not like I want to hide you or anything, but Bizzy ... everything I do isn't good enough and I didn't want her to think that of you, of us." Addison told him desperate, because she saw he was disappointed that she hadn't told her parents.

"I know that. It just doesn`t feel nice being a secret. You know my family since already over two years."

"But you're family is nice."

"Let's face them, shall we?"

"Sure, we don't have any other chance. Do we?"

"So Addison. Would you introduce us?" The Captain asked her as soon as she and Derek entered the living room.

"Ahm yes, sorry. We were a little bit late today. Derek, meet my parents. Bizzy and the Captain Montgomery. Bizzy, Captain, this is Derek, my ... boyfriend."

Bizzy looked at Derek from head to toe. "It's nice to meet you Mr ...?" She told him coldly.

"Shepherd. Derek Shepherd. But please call me by my first name." He offered.

Bizzy lifted her left eyebrow during hearing that last name. It was obvious that she didn't like it.

Addison looked at the Captain. He hadn't said anything until now

"It`s nice to meet you." The Captain shook Derek's hand. When Derek took Addison hand he noticed the ring. "Since when exactly are you a couple?"

"Ahm ... two and a half year." Addison told them quietly.

"And this ring, is this an engagement ring?" he asked not being pleased with his discovery.

Bizzy looked at her daughter in horror. "Oh come on Addison, you're not serious here. Right? Just a joke, because Susan or someone told you we were coming, right?"

"I didn't know you were coming." Addison told them.

"We really didn`t know you were coming and I only proposed this morning." Derek explained them.

Bizzy looked really unpleased. "So tell us about you Mr. Shepherd, you references, your family."

Addison looked at her mother shocked. "Come on, you can't be serious here."

"It`s okay Addison." he tried to make her relax. "I`m a med. student. Same year as Addison. What else do you want to know?"

"No, it's not!" Addison glared at her mother.

"Yes it is. They want to make sure I`m not a junky or something Addison. It`s fine. They only want to protect you."

Addison laughed dryly. "That would say they cared. This would really surprise me."

"Addison." The Captain put in. "Now relax. We only want to know a little bit about your" he gulped, "fiancé."

"I grew up in a small town with my 4 sisters. My mother raised us."

"Oh yes, Bizzy seems really pleased." Addison glared at her father, but she also knew she would lose this battle.

Bizzy glared at Addison. "I just want to make sure that you don`t accept anything less than the best as your future husband." She explained.

"He's great. He's nice. I love him. There you have your answer."

"So your mother raised you. And you`re father was where exactly?" Bizzy looked at him piercingly.

"My father was murdered when I was a child." He explained. "My baby sister and I witnessed it."

Addison sat down next to Derek. She knew fighting Bizzy would be nonsense at this point, because she would go on asking. She held his hand, because she knew, it was the only thing she could do, while Bizzy was asking him.

Bizzy looked at the young man next to her daughter. "And in which medical field do you want to go?"

"I want to become a surgeon. Neuro is interesting me the most."

"Neuro. That's really tough. Do you really think you can make this?"

"Well first I`m going to finish med school and I think while I`m an intern I get a better view of everything. But yes, I think I can handle it." he told them confident.

Bizzy looked at him. At least he stood his man. "So you live here?"

"No. I live in the student home and share a small apartment with my best friend."

"So what I mean Mr. Shepherd. You know Addison is incredible rich, right?"

"Well I know that she is very well off. About how rich she is, we never talked. I love her, I don`t care about money."

"Let me say it like this: Her trust hand is probably higher than anything YOU will ever earn. So my question is: What living standard can you give her?"

"Honestly, right now all I can is offer her love. But I plan to change that."

Addison now glared at both her parents. "That's really enough! Money isn't the important thing, you don't get that, right? You never got that!" She told them furiously.

"Addison, calm down." The Captain exhorts her.

"This is absolutely ... unbelievable. You come here and you're like I expected it: You only care how much money my boyfriend has or things like that. That he makes me happy, loved isn't important to you right? It never was!"

"Addison of course it`s important to us that you are happy and loved. But we need to make sure that you`re in good hands. You need to understand that."

"I want you to go! Now! And if you decide to act like normal people around my finance again, feel welcome to come back."

Derek squeezed her hand. "If you want to, why don´t you come over for dinner tonight? Around 6 pm?"

Addison stood up. "You know you're way out. Goodbye!" She moved gracefully to the bedroom. There was no way in hell she would cry in front of her parents.

"Addison please." The Captain followed Addison hoping to talk to her.

Addison looked at him. "Can you just ... go. Derek invited you, so you're welcome to come back then."

"Addie, please." He begged. "I`m sorry for your mother`s behavior. But she loves you and wants to make sure you`re safe."

She looked at him with her big eyes like she used to do when she was child, but she wasn't a child anymore. "I really love him and I don't care what you think, so you should better accept this, because this happens, this will happen. I will marry him."

"We`ll talk about that."

Addison sighed. "Fine. So, when you want to come back for dinner. I still suck in the kitchen, but Derek is really good and he saved me from eating only fast food. So you should at least give him the credit that he can feed me."

"Okay. I`ll see you later Addie-bee."

"Sure. See you then."

"Mr. Shepherd. I`ll see you at 6 pm." The Captain told him. Derek nodded and muttered good bye.

Short after the Captain and Bizzy had left Addison looked at Derek. "Derek, I'm really sorry for that. That was exactly the reason I never wanted them to meet you, because you're so much better and deserve better."

"Don`t worry about me. I`m worried about you." He moved closer so he could engulf his future wife in an embrace.

"Why?"

"Because they get to you and make you go all crazy."

Addison shrugged. "The Captain isn't that bad, when he doesn't screw any different woman than Bizzy, but Bizzy ... I think we started to fight when I became a teenager."

"Sorry about that."

"Don't worry, it was always like that. So what do we want to cook for dinner?"

"I was just about to ask you what we`re having for dinner. They are your parents. What would they like?"

"Suggest something. I'm really bad at this cooking thing."

"What do your parents like?" He asked again.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Yes."

"Mussels. Salmon. Lobster ... something like this."

"Salmon it is. Maybe with roasted potatoes and roasted vegetables? Or maybe rosemary potatoes?"

"Think the second option would be better."

"So Salmon and rosemary potatoes and what vegetables? Broccoli or maybe carrots?"

"Carrots. I love you and thank you for doing this."

Punctually at 6 pm the Forbes-Montgomery's arrived at Addison`s apartment.

Addison had dressed herself properly. She knew her mother wasn't too fond of jeans. So she wore a skirt and a blouse.

Derek decided for a black suit. It would have to be good enough without being Armani.

Addison smiled and him and kissed him. "You look great."

"Thanks. But I hate it." He told her seriously.

"Me too. Jeans so show my ass a lot better off." Addison told him smirking.

"You look hot in everything you wear!" He told her scanning her great body. He tried to find out which bra she was wearing but didn´t have a clue.

"All yours." She told him seductively. "Oh and I know you're wondering ... maybe you find out which bra I wear later."

"Tell me the color." He begged.

"No chance." She told him grinning. "But one little clue: I wear the matching panties to the bra." She knew it wouldn't help him a bit.

"Haha." the doorbell rung. "I guess the show starts now."

Addison kissed him once more. "Don't forget that I love you." She whispered in his ear.

"Never." Hand in hand they walked to the door and opened it. They both smiled at Bizzy and the Captain and invited them in.

The table was decorated nicely and Addison had taken away the whole books that were lying around in the morning they needed for studying the days before.

Short time later, they were sitting around the table and eating.

"So Mr. Shepherd, what are your intentions with our daughter?" The captain asked.  
>"What do you mean?"<p>

Derek asked him confused exchanging glares with Addison. Addison sighed. Gosh, her parents were really trying everything to embarrass her completely.

"Well what role will Addison be in your future life?"

"Well, she`ll be my wife."  
>"Do you expect her to be at home with 5 children while you go to work? Because I`m sure Addison wouldn`t like that."<p>

Addison giggled. The image of this was just too good. She grabbed Derek's hand under the table.

"I do hope that we have children sometime in the future, but I don`t expect Addison to play housewife. I know how much she wants to become a doctor and work. I would never take anything away from her as long as it makes her happy." This seemed to be what the Captain wanted to hear and he stopped asking Derek anymore questions.

Addison couldn't stop smiling at Derek. How has she deserved to become that lucky? She was really glad that he asked her out every day until she said yes.

Bizzy looked at Derek. "So you want her to work just like you AND raise children?" She still wasn't too fond of Derek.

"I don`t want her to do anything. I surly won`t force her into having children. This is a decision we both have to make together. And if we do have children one day, I plan to be with them as often as possible. If that means I have to stop working for a while to be a father so Addison can go to work, I will do that." He explained Bizzy. Surly this wouldn`t satisfy her.

Addison's heart now completely melted away. She would have loved to kiss him now properly.

"Yes, you say this now ..." Bizzy looked at him.

"What is it exactly that you want to hear from me? Family is very important for me and I know how it is to have a great father and I know how it feels when he`s suddenly gone. I would do everything for my children and wife."

Short time later the doorbell rung.

Addison looked wired. "Ahm, I get that." She went to the door and opened it.

"Addison. Why do you look like you`re on a dinner party with your parents?" He asked her scanning her cloth. This was so unlike Addison. "Shouldn`t you be dressed very sexy for your boyfriend?" He asked smirking.

Addison looked at him in horror. "Your timing is REALLY bad!" She hoped, he wouldn't say anything like that again, but he was Mark. So the chances were not really good.

We were supposed to meet one hour ago. I mean you guys are late a lot but never that late."

"Mark, maybe you should be quiet for a moment." Derek suggested trying to make Mark realize they weren`t alone.

"And why are you wearing a suit?"

"Yeah, we lose track of time sometimes over studying and you know ... you should come back tomorrow. We'll tell you everything then. Ok?" Addison knew that her parents could hear them.

"Mark, just go." Derek told him. "I`ll call later."

"You`ll call later?" he made sure before leaving and waits for Derek to confirm. When he did, he left.

Addison smiled apologizing at Mark. "Tell you tomorrow." She kissed his cheek, before he left.

Bizzy and the Captain were looking at them slightly disgusted. "And who was that?" The Captain asked the both of them.

"Ahm, that was Mark, a friend."

"I don`t like the way he was talking to you." The Captain stated.

"What do you mean?"

"You know very well what I mean."

"Don`t listen to what Mark says Mr. Montgomery." Derek advised him.

"It's just Mark."

"Fine." he dropped the topic.

Derek went to the bathroom. Bizzy and the Captain decided that this is the perfect opportunity to talk a serious word with Addison.

"Addison you can`t be serious. You can´t marry someone like him." Bizzy blurred. "I`m not going to support that!"

"But this will happen!"

"Your mother didn`t choose the best words but she is right Addison. This isn`t going to work. It`s obvious that he isn`t in your league."

"And who would my league?"

"How about Gregory? You know his parents live down the road in the big yellow manor."

Bizzy suggested.

"Oh come on Bizzy, you can't be serious about that!"

"Why not? He`s from our world." The Captain supported Bizzy.

"From YOUR world, you mean." Addison corrected him.

"No it`s your world as well. It`s were you grew up. How we raised you and the future we planned for you is in this world."

"But I don't want to be part of that world. My life is here. You have to accept this."

Bizzy told her. "No we don`t."

"I'm happy here. I have friends. This is my home. I love New York and I love Derek and Mark is a really good friend, his sense of humor might be a bit ... special sometimes, but he's my friend and I like being here and I also love wearing jeans. This is my life now."

"Addison, think about it. I really hope you come to your senses soon. I think it`s time that we leave. I don`t think we can be in this company anymore." Bizzy explained.

"I hope to see you soon Addison." The Captain kissed her forehead before he left together with Bizzy.

Addison looked at them coldly. "Then I guess you will never come back, because I love Derek and I will be his wife soon."

Addison sat back down at the table. The food that Derek had prepared with so much care, was barely touched.

When Derek returned he was slightly confused. "Adds, what happened?"

"They left."

"They aren`t too happy with your decision to marry me are they?" He asked disappointed.

"They always wanted me to be someone I'm not or better I never wanted to be. I saw this coming, this was the reason I didn't introduce you to them. They want me to marry a rich guy and settle down. We're not like that."

"Addison we can wait so they can get to terms with it. I only proposed to you. We can take our time to plan the wedding..."

She smiled at him. "I want that Derek. I really want that. I love you so much and I'm really sorry for what happened."

"That`s not your fault."

"Yeah ... you know, Archer was always the perfect child. The one they wanted and I ... I was never good enough, so I'm used to it."

"Honey, they love you. Even though they don`t approve with your decisions."

Addison kissed him. "You always see the good things. I love that about you. I really do and I'm especially sorry for the money questions ... this was just ... they shouldn't have said that."

"Don`t worry about that. I`m fine. Hug?" he offered.

"Hug." She cuddled close to him. "Can't we do the beginning of the day again tomorrow? So you get up and I complain about that, the whole waffles thing and then you ask me again and we will have a nicer coming out of the day."

"If that`s what you want. But I`m not going to take that ring back."

"I would never give it back to you." Addison said laughing. "Oh and by the way: Red."

"Red?"

"Yes, red."

"What do you mean?"

"You're question earlier."

He was really confused. "What?"

"The color of my underwear: It's red."

"Oh. Do you mind if I unwrap you to see it?" He smirked.

"I mean if we have to do everything starting yesterday like we did it before?"

"You're right. Also you haven't seen it before. Savvy and I just bought it a few days ago."

"Oh you did didn`t you?" he moved closer and pulled down her skirt.

Addison grinned at him and started to unbutton her blouse and let it slip of her body. "And what do you think? Like it?"

"I like it even better when …" he moved his hands to her back and opened her bra. "… you`re not wearing anything." Then he moved to get rid of her panties and she was naked.

* * *

><p>Pretty please review! :D<p> 


End file.
